1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garbage container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garbage container apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of mounting and securement of a polymeric type film garbage can liner within an associated container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various garbage can liner apparatus has been set forth in the prior art for mounting within a circular garbage can. Particularly in the use of such liner apparatus, air pockets are developed between the liner and interior surface of the circular container hampering proper positioning of the liner within the container. The instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies of the prior art by providing removable plug members preventing formation of such air pockets. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,740 to Courtemanch, et al. wherein a liner includes mounting hooks within the container for securement of the liner within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,240 to Preston sets forth a garbage container and associated bracketry mounted to an upper terminal end of the container for securement of the liner relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,623 to Vaccar sets forth a container apparatus utilizing a compartment positioned medially of the container for storage of and for use as a magazine for mounting additional liners for subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,350 to Valentino sets forth a container apparatus for mounting to a bed post, wherein the apparatus positions liners therewithin in a conventional manner.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garbage container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.